Spring Break part2
by DarkSaturn
Summary: yea....and part 2


Spring Break: Part 2  
  
The sun slit through the window curtains early at sunrise. Shining onto the faces of the inhabitants of the room. Jades eyes slid open slightly, then completely. She looked over and watched as Rachell stirred in her sleep. Jade smiled, and sat up slowly and walked out to the balcony for some air. She stood outside for only five minutes and walked back in. Once she stepped foot in there a plan sparked in her mind. She quickly got her outfit on, consisting of a pair of baggy pants and a blue short sleeved shirt, along with her swimsuit underneath. Jade sneaked out of the room without anyone hearing, and scampered down to the beach, and sat down at the shore where the waves could just barely touch her.  
Jade laid down as the seawater cooled her body from the oncoming heat. "Enjoying yourself for once?" came a voice from behind her. She sat up quickly, "Michiru, you scared me, what are you doing here?" she asked in a startled voice. Michiru sat down next to the young girl, "The dominant ones spotted you walking on the beach and since I was going outside they wanted me to check on you." she replyed. Jade giggled and stared out at the ocean. "I will go back inside in a moment, how long have I been out here?" Jade asked. "About twenty minutes." Michiru answered. Jade stood up and noticed that she was soaked from the tide coming in. Michiru giggled, "Well, at least you actually got wet, I will go back with you." Michiru said and followed Jade back to the hotel.   
Walking into the room Michiru and Jade caught site of Haruka and Rachell talking. "So what are we doing today exactly?" Rachell asked. Haruka looked up at Michiru and Jade as they walked in. "Hey Jade, did you enjoy getting soaked?" she asked. Jade smiled and grabbed a towel from the table and sat on the ground. "Yes, it was nice getting outside for once." Jade replyed and smiled. Rachell jumped from the bed and pinned Jade to the ground. "Now why didn't you wake me up before you left?" she asked. "Because you looked peaceful in your sleep, I didn't want to disturb you." Jade replyed. "Well you scared me, at least leave a note next time." Rachell pleaded. Jade nodded and took off her shirt revealing her bikini top. She blushed slightly then leaned back against the bed. Rachells eyes widened and she turned her head quickly to hide her smile. "Since when did you wear things like that?" Haruka asked as she pointed at the top. Jade giggled, "Since now." she aswered and crawled up onto her bed and tried to doze off but failed miserably when Rachell poked her. "Wake up, your not going to sleep through your vacation." she demanded. "But the bed is so nice and comfy, I want to sleep." Jade whined but was pulled off the bed. "You can't lay down." Haruka added. "Fine, then I will go back outside." Jade said and began to walk out of the room. Moments later being followed the other three.   
"Jade, slow down, you walk way to fast." Rachell said and grabbed the loops on Jade's pants to stop her from walking, and pulled her back. Jade felt Rachell's arms wrap around her waist and pull her close. "Stop it, you wear yourself out to easily, and you wonder why." Rachell said and kissed Jade's neck. Jade smiled as she turned around in Rachell's arms and rested her head on her shoulder. Then blew on Rachell's neck sending a shiver through her body. Rachell frowned as Jade walked away from her. Haruka elbowed her in the side. Rachell looked up at her as Haruka raised her eyebrows a few times. "Heh, heh, I know what your thinking." she said and walked over to Michiru. Rachell stuttered for a moment and looked back at Jade as she sat at the shore.   
"Hey guys, we checked your room and you weren't there so we thought you would be out here and here you are." Usagi said as she pulled Darien along with her down to the beach, with the inners following. Minako stopped as she saw Jade. "Whoa!" she yelled and jumped back. "Jade's wearing a bikini top, the world's coming to an end!" she added. Jade ignored her and laid back onto the sand. Being joined by Rachell, she smiled and stared at the clear blue sky. She stood up and pulled her pants off to completely reveal her bikini, then laid back down. Numerous reactions to this change.  
Rachell blushes. Mina collapses. Darien drools. Haruka & Michiru giggles quietly in their own world. Serena punches Darien in the shouder, "Get a grip Darien, she's Rachell's, not yours." Makoto catches Mina. Ami makes Haruka and Michiru calm down. *moment of insanity from me ^-^*   
"Well, that was interesting, you guys definately do not know me." Jade yelled out and rolled her eyes. "Yes, Rachell are you gonna just sit there and stare at me for the rest of the day?" she whispered. "Uh-huh..." Rachell replyed. Jade giggled as Rachell pulled her up. "Since when did your style change?" she asked. "Since I became sick of everyone thinking I was uncapable of doing things like this." Jade replyed and stared at the ground blushing. "I like it..." Rachell said and pulled the young girl close. She gently tilted Jade's chin up, and kissed her deeply, causing Jade to become dizzy. As Rachell pulled back slowly you could hear the others around them cheering. Jade giggled as she looked up at Rachell, and smiled. She rested her head on Rachell's shoulder and breathed in slowly, and relaxed into Rachells arms. "Ai shiteru..." Jade said. "I love you too." Rachell replyed as she ran her fingers through Jade's hair.   
Hours later when darkness had taken over the sun, only Haruka, Michiru, Rachell, and Jade were left outside and called it a day. Haruka had carried Michiru since she fell asleep on the beach, and Rachell and Jade walked to their room with their hands linked. 


End file.
